


Animal Planet

by lexdivina



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3027914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Drizzt turned into a cat, Catti-brie turned into a unicorn and Bregan D'aerthe turned into a band of angry birds. The animals worked together to get back to their humanoid forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

动物世界真奇妙

光斑在闭上的眼帘内侧不稳地闪耀着，凯蒂布莉尔·战锤感觉十分惬意，轻盈得如在云间徜徉。一时之间，她沉溺在这种奇妙的感觉之中，然后像个窥见了门缝后的仙境的小女孩一样小心翼翼地睁开了眼。

婆娑的光影落在草尖上，随着吹过叶片的微风轻轻颤抖。五十尺开外是一条由车辙、蹄印和脚印组成的崎岖小路，小路的另一侧和她所在的这边同样被茂盛的乔木占据，唯一的不同是，对面的森里因为强烈的阳光看来仿佛笼罩在一层氤氲的雾气里，而她所在的地方，恰好有一棵的阔叶榉为她提供了阴影。树下，一只灰色短毛猫正在用它那双浑圆硕大的淡紫色双眼密切地注视着她。

怎么回事？凯蒂一点也想不起来她为什么在这儿，这个风景平淡无奇的地方。她惊诧地转了转眼珠，对上了灰猫的视线。如果说这里有什么特殊之处，那就只有它了。

这只猫看上去比普通的猫要大上两圈，沾着尘土的皮毛间似乎隐隐泛着银蓝色的光泽。尽管坐姿可以说十分端庄，凯蒂依然能看出它的状态其实并不怎么好，几乎接近奄奄一息。不过，最引人注目的还是它仰视她的目光，仿佛她是夏芮丝（猫与欢愉女神）行走凡间的圣者，也好像她是一条美味的鳟鱼。

凯蒂情不自禁地伸想要出双手，抱起这只可爱的生物。但不知为什么，她发现自己无法做到这个简单的动作，仿佛她现在是一个正在倒立的人。

疑惑不解地，凯蒂布莉尔低下了头，望向她认为应该是手的部位。

出现在她视野中的是一对蹄子。一对小巧的蹄子，覆盖在上面的柔顺白色毛发泛着圣洁的光泽。

我一定是在做梦。凯蒂布莉尔茫然地想到。然后，她竭尽全力转过头去，难以置信地瞪着自己洁白宽阔的后背和的同样洁白柔顺的尾巴。

她把头转回来，目瞪口呆地望向蹲在自己面前的灰色短毛猫，似乎是期望能从它那里得到什么解释。

它们就这样对视了足足五分钟。

突然以及突如其来地，伴随着一阵堪称撕心裂肺的尖锐鸣叫，一只大小和颜色都与红玫瑰相仿的小鸟从她头顶的乔木枝头掉了下来，摔落在地。还没等她反应过来，看上去奄奄一息的灰猫突然腾空而起，把不会飞的红色小鸟压在了它毛茸茸的肚皮底下——它流畅的动作凶猛而盛气凌人，让凯蒂感到熟悉，仿佛它不是一只猫，而是一头600磅重的黑豹。

“太好了！手到擒来！”她听见属于人类的声音从猫嘴里传来，“终于……食物！” 

——哪里是什么属于人类的声音，那分明是属于卓尔的声音。

“……崔斯特？” 

灰猫应声抬起头来，两只硕大的淡紫色眼睛瞪得好似一对银币。凯蒂布莉尔看见它肚子上绒毛像波浪一样不停翻滚，明显是它的食物正在那里为了性命拼死挣扎。再次，足足过了两分钟，它才不确定地开口：“凯蒂？凯蒂-布莉尔？你变成了一只独角兽？”

“而你看上去像是一只猫——独角兽？不是马？” 

崔斯特挪动着身体，把小鸟更为稳妥地压好，然后用他那一贯楚楚可怜却毫无自觉的声音问道：“这是怎么回事啊凯蒂……”

他的语气让她没来由地一阵火大。“我才刚刚意识到自己的处境，而你都学会了担心食物。我还以为……” 

“五天前的早晨，当我以为我在自己的房间里冥想的时候，两个衣衫褴褛的小男孩用石头把我砸醒了。我想要过去表示友好，却发现自己正站在窗台上——视线的高度让我一时没发现自己出了问题，直到我英勇地迈出了第一步。”崔斯特说，小鸟从他肚皮下的绒毛里钻来出来，刚刚来得及发出一声短促的尖叫，就被曾经的卓尔用大爪子塞了回去。 

那明显是学关海法的，凯蒂布莉尔想道。

“你简直无法想象一只食肉动物的生活有多么艰辛，”他忧郁地看了一眼小鸟被拍回去的位置，“我真羡慕你只要吃草就行了。” 

无数可怕的问题在凯蒂脑中涌过。崔斯特变成了一只猫足足有五天！这不是梦，也不是什么寻常的诅咒，难道他们要作为动物度过自己的余生？崔斯特的发言让她瞥了一眼周围的草地，突然之间，她惊恐地发现自己对地上那些坚韧无味的植物产生了不可抗拒的向往。你不能直接去吃那些接触过别人的脚底的东西！凯蒂在心底哀嚎，却无济于事。 

于此同时，崔斯特正迫不及待地以惊人的柔韧性将身体弯成不可思议的弧度，试图直接用嘴把身体下面的食物咬出来吃掉。小鸟在绒毛里来回翻滚，为了性命拼死挣扎。

尽管不愿吃草，对于善良的女孩儿而言，把小动物生吞活剥一样障碍巨大。 

“崔斯特，我能够理解你抓到猎物颇为艰辛，但是，能不能请你放过这只鸟？”凯蒂急忙说道，“它那么可爱……我是说，它甚至都不会飞，明显还是只雏鸟，请你给它一个观察这个世界的机会，至少给它个留下后代的机会——为了生态平衡！”她语无伦次，完全不明白自己在说什么。“连这样的小生物你都照吃不误，简直是——”

“我向你发誓凯蒂，那只鸟绝对成年了。如果幼鸟长着这么艳丽的毛色，它简直就是在向方圆一里内所有的蛇和猛禽发出一场盛宴邀请。”崔斯特抬起头来，打断了女孩的指控，拼命为自己辩解，“只有成年的小伙子才会用醒目的羽毛邀请心情不错的小姐们——所以！你看，那只红雀的羽毛简直就像在滴血，我猜它大概是一只正处在发情期的雄鸟……”

说到后面，年轻的卓尔脑中已经是一片混乱。他丧气地把脑袋贴到地上，避开女孩的视线。

“……好吧，我承认，我没想那么多。原谅我凯蒂，我真的是太饿了，正正五天没有吃过东西了。”崔斯特愧赧地说，“一开始我实在是下不了决心吃——老鼠，等我为了活下去终于决定这么干的时候，我已经饿得追不上它们的速度了。然后，当这份干净漂亮又不太会飞的食物——我是说小鸟——从天而降的时候，我实在顾不上想太多，只觉得这是梅莉凯赐给我的礼物。”

凯蒂发出一声叹息，踢了踢堆在旁边的一个草垛，仿佛是预见到了自己将面对的悲惨场景。

“对不起，我的指责简直是无理取闹。”她说。

面前的灰猫乖巧地趴在地上，硕大的蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着她，一副“我很乖巧请让我吃东西吧主人”的样子。

“那么就快点吃了它吧，崔斯特。反正不会飞的小鸟大概也活不下去，不如救你一命正好……”她这么说的时候，又反射性地想要抬起手来摸摸头发以掩饰自己的言不由衷，但这个动作显然再次因为解剖学上的限制失败了。凯蒂一个踉跄，几乎跪倒在地。

好在收到重要指示的崔斯特根本没在意她的狼狈。他瞬间站了起来，红色的小鸟被他叼在嘴里；这显然又是从关海法那儿学来的花招，动作快得根本没能让凯蒂看清。她突然怀疑他其实是精力十足，刚才所说的都是谎言。

但她很快就不用再担心那只可怜小鸟的性命了。

因为那个小东西在灰猫的嘴里一边扑腾着一边发出了尖锐的叫声，很明显是：“放开我，该死的杜垩登！”

崔斯特把它吐出来的速度比他把它叼进嘴里还要快，并顺便用毛茸茸的爪子勇猛一击，当凯蒂眨完一下眼睛，红色的小鸟已经撞到草垛上，一边胡乱扇着翅膀着一边发出一串混乱的咒骂。

“你将后悔你没在有机会的时候吃了我，卓尔。”那个小东西飞快地跳到草垛顶端，用他和她都熟悉语气恶狠狠地做出威胁，不过他的声音和小小的身体搭配起来还真是颇为搞笑，“如果我变成每天不得不睡15个小时的生物，我就绝不会轻易树敌！”

灰猫的锋利的尖牙全都呲了出来。“我猜那机会还没过去。你会飞了吗，阿提密斯·恩崔立？”

事实证明，生物链才是约束万物的终极法则。曾经的杀手可以游侠周旋缠斗，完全是因为黑暗精灵和人类并不处在一条食物链上下级的位置上。而现在，再强大的意志也抑制不了恩崔立夺路而逃的冲动，他立即跳起来——和他曾经一样敏捷——扇动着他那双伤痕累累还不听操纵的翅膀，像只被逼急的母鸡一样在空中不受控制地扑腾了几下，落到了凯蒂布莉尔竖起的两只耳朵中间。

这倒是个歪打正着的好位置。猫或许可以轻易跳上马背的高度，但眼前这只名叫崔斯特·杜垩登的猫，在面对一只名叫凯蒂布莉尔·战锤的独角兽的时候，绝对没有这么厚的脸皮。

于是，崔斯特只得调整了策略，闷闷不乐地改口道：“实际上——我猜我绝不会后悔，吃了你的话我一定会第一时刻死于食物中毒。”

“听你这么说我都情不自禁要牺牲自己和你同归于尽了。”恩崔立一边说一边疯狂地抖动他那身艳丽的红色羽毛，把无数曾经属于崔斯特的口水甩得凯蒂满脸都是。他牙签似的小爪子紧紧抓在凯蒂的鬃毛，扯得她头皮一阵发麻。

“那你为什么不下来？”崔斯特继续挑衅，“为了消灭你我不介意自我牺牲！”

“够了！消灭了他有什么好处？”凯蒂心烦意乱地一跺脚——蹄子。“一只不会飞的鸟死了，从此剑湾一带的人们过上了更为光明美好的生活——简直是比希瑞克还要疯狂的笑话。”

对峙的猫和鸟一阵默然。

“我们就不能先放下那些做人和做卓尔时的恩怨，想想办法解决面前的问题吗？”女孩质问，“恩崔立，你有任何头绪吗？”

“没有！”杀手一如既往地怒气冲天，“一睁眼就从一片树叶上掉下来，被一只愚蠢的野猫压在肮脏的毛里！”

他所说的“愚蠢野猫”立即露出一嘴尖牙，嗓子里发出威胁的低吼。

凯蒂布莉尔对那两个男性不分场合的仇恨感到万分无奈，只得避重就轻地调解矛盾。“他以为你是只普通的鸟——就是说，比老鼠好吃。我们都得面对食物的问题，你明白吗？当你不得不吃肉虫的时候你一定会明白的。”

这话明显吓到了恩崔立，凯蒂感到他的小爪子抓紧了自己的皮毛，僵在那里一动不动。“我吃水果。或者米。”过了半天，杀手没什么底气地说道，声音外强中干。

“颜色鲜艳的鸟类都是吃昆虫的，我以梅莉凯游侠的身份向你保证。”崔斯特露出一个坏笑，他的猫脸令那个笑容恶意倍增，“不吃肉虫你可以还可以吃苍蝇和蟑螂。”

凯蒂布莉尔可以发誓崔斯特是故意选择了这两种最恶心的昆虫。

“我宁愿饿死！”恩崔立果然大叫。

“既然如此，不如让我吃了你。”崔斯特真诚提议。

“我要先看着你饿死。”杀手坚定地回答。

如果不是因为身体结构的局限，凯蒂现在一定双手抱头蹲在地上。


	2. Chapter 2

“愚蠢的人类！”头顶适时传来一个狂妄的声音，打断了两名宿敌没营养的争吵，“不过我应该感谢你们上演了如此赏心悦目的一场滑稽剧。”

“如果贾拉索知道我们坐视他的人类几乎被猫吃掉的话……”第二个声音冷冷说道。

凯蒂布莉尔和崔斯特抬起头来；前者的动作令恩崔立又是一阵手忙脚乱——倒也不是说他有手什么的——引起了树上两只鸟一阵叽叽喳喳的大笑。

“愚蠢的人类！”左边那只一身艳黄色羽毛的小鸟放声大笑，“连飞都不会！”

“在这个语境下，我相信你想说的应该是鸟类，因为人类本来就不会飞。”右边那只一身湖蓝色羽毛的小鸟冷静地指出。

黄色的小鸟愤怒地转过头来，对同伴尖叫：“你知道我的重点！”

“你完全可以直接说，愚蠢的阿提密斯·恩崔立。当然，还有同样愚蠢的崔斯特·杜垩登和他的人类女性附属品。”蓝色的小鸟不为所动。

“莱基，金穆瑞。”恩崔立咬牙切齿——而这也并不意味他还拥有牙齿，“贾拉索又在玩什么游戏？”

“很明显，你高估了他的本事。”莱基居高临下地挖苦道，“连他自己都没能逃过一劫呢。”

“但只要他愿意，贾拉索也完全可以把你们变成一群肮脏肥硕的洛斯兽。”金穆瑞急忙为上司挽回尊严，一拍不漏。

“他在哪儿？”听说贾拉索也惨遭变故，恩崔立突然变得兴趣盎然，之前的恶劣心情似乎转瞬之间一扫而光。

“那边的路上。”金穆瑞嘀咕道，“听见你们的吵闹声，他让我们两个过来看看。”

“至于他自己，”莱基怪腔怪调冷嘲热讽地补充，“他担心森林里的树枝会打乱他那身无与伦比的华丽羽毛。”

*

“妈妈，快看快看快看呀！”还没等马车停稳，女孩儿就一步窜了下来，用和她那副娇小身躯完全不匹配的音量兴奋地尖叫着，“好漂亮的大鸟，好漂亮好漂亮好漂亮！”

年轻的母亲急忙拉住女孩儿。“小点儿声，宝贝儿，别吓跑它了。”

但她显然不必为此而担心。站在小道中央的白孔雀泰然自若、宠辱不惊，像压轴戏上姗姗出场的歌剧女主角一样，在观众们的热切注视下不紧不慢地转过身来，洁白而华美的尾羽扫过地面，宛如新娘的裙裾。它淡粉色的双眼凝视着站在它前面的那对母女，头顶的羽冠因为它的动作而不住轻颤。

她曾在卡林港某个帕夏的后宫庭院里见过一只绿孔雀，自从那惊鸿一瞥之后，被无数宝石点缀的羽毛就经常出现在她最绚丽旖旎的梦境里。但和面前的白孔雀相比，她曾经为之神往的形象竟变得平庸艳俗了起来。不仅是因为它纯洁无垢的被羽，也不仅是羽毛上若隐若现的绚烂珠光，更是因为它的神色——平静而睿智，又带着一丝自得，仿佛对自己的出尘之美了然于心。

不同于被圈养在花园里的野兽，它更像是某种智慧生物，某种超越于人类之上的生物。

“妈妈！我可不可以摸摸它？”女孩儿显然体会不到这点。

“别靠近，它会啄你的。”年轻的母亲说，但她自己都无法抑制住靠近的冲动，拉着女儿一寸寸挪向那只孔雀。

“好漂亮好漂亮的大白鸟！好漂亮好漂亮。”她的兴奋之情显然已经超过了她有限的词汇量。

“哇，这是孔雀吗？”女孩儿的父亲也停稳了马车，追了上来。“是孔雀，白孔雀。”母亲确认道。

“孔雀应该是绿啊！”女孩儿显然是听母亲讲过帕夏后宫里的故事，“而且还会开屏！”

好像被这句话触动了什么开关，白孔雀的尾羽缓缓竖立起来，在一家三口面前铺展出一道绝美的风景。三个人齐声惊叹，就连当父亲的一时也目瞪口呆。

“我也想当孔雀。”过了半天，女孩儿下定决心，“它比我美多了。”

“当然是你更美！”母亲急忙安慰道，“你还记得孔雀为什么会开屏吗？”

“因为它看到了喜欢的漂亮女孩儿？”

“没错没错，都是因为我漂亮的小宝贝儿啊。”父亲也连声应和。

女孩儿有点儿羞涩的低头看了看自己的裙子——不幸的是，即便是审美观尚未成熟的幼童而言，她身上那件灰扑扑的旅行者套装也显得太过寒酸了。

和白孔雀的尾羽相比，就像是一只刚在泥浆里打了滚的鹌鹑。

被惯坏的女孩儿抿紧嘴角，大眼睛里泛出水光。

“别哭别哭，我们马上就到银月城了，一到就给你买最漂亮的衣服，好不好？”母亲说。

“什么都比不上它……”女孩儿抽抽噎噎地伸出一根胖乎乎的手指，指在白孔雀的身上。

“这还不容易，看爸爸把它的羽毛拔下来给你做裙子！”父亲说。

“唉？！可是……”母亲大吃一惊。

“别担心，明年它就长出新的来啦！”放下这句话，男人饿虎扑食一般扑向孔雀。

*

“事实证明，天真的孩子比森林中的树枝更容易伤害他那身漂亮的羽毛。”崔斯特忍俊不禁。

“求偶遭到了暴力拒绝，真是难得一见。”恩崔立幸灾乐祸。

“如果他把浪费在练习开屏上的时间用来练习飞翔上，他早就可以毫发无伤不慌不忙地飞走了。”金穆瑞痛心疾首。

“结果事到头来，他和愚蠢的阿提密斯·恩崔立一样连飞都不会。”莱基得意洋洋。

然而话音刚落，他就同时收到了六道杀人的目光。夺人的气势令莱基从树枝上跳了起来，他小小地尖叫一声，紧紧贴到金穆瑞身边，先看了看裸岩上对他怒目而视的贾拉索，又看了看细竹间杀气腾腾的恩崔立，最后欺软怕硬地对凯蒂-布莉儿大声叫道：“看什么看，女人！”

“闭嘴，废物！”凯蒂不甘示弱。显然是没想到一个下贱的iblith竟然胆敢对高贵的卓尔牧师这么说话，震惊之下，莱基张口结舌，完全没想出该怎么反驳——以他目前的体型，他根本不可能对凯蒂-布莉尔造成任何威胁。事实上，如果凯蒂刚才没有当机立断地冲出去逼退那妄图用孔雀毛做裙子的一家三口，贾拉索——至少也是贾拉索的尾巴——只怕性命难保。

因此，自从被救下之后，贾拉索就一直在心有余悸又无不怜惜地端详着自己华丽的尾羽。他站在一块裸岩上，洁白的长尾旖旎委地，好似一卷铺泻而下的白纱。靠着鸟类特有的灵活颈项，他毫不费力地维持着转头一百八十度的扭曲姿势，沉浸在自恋情绪里难以自拔。与此同时，金穆瑞和恩崔立则满脸鄙视地看着贾拉索——凯蒂说不清自己是怎么在两张鸟脸上辨认出鄙视这种表情的。

“让我们讨论下正事——你们又是为什么变成了这幅模样？”凯蒂问道。

“不得而知。”贾拉索恋恋不舍地转过头来，“我们，再加上伯殷永，只是踏进了金穆瑞的传送门而已，出来之后就改变了物种。”

“但那显然和我的传送门没什么关系，因为我们留在路斯坎的同伴也无一例外地变成了鸟类。”金穆瑞急忙澄清，以维护自己的清誉。

“如果我们开个鸟类博览一定能大赚一笔。”精于算计的佣兵头子以不负其投机者盛名的思维方式无不惋惜地说道，“只可惜现在没人能去负责收钱。”

“瓦拉斯是只丑陋的麻雀，”莱基窃笑，“伯殷永则是游隼，所以我们派他去其他地表据点查看情况了。”

“这不公平。”恩崔立转头看了一眼坐姿端庄的崔斯特，小声嘟囔着，“而且我从没正式加入过你们的佣兵团。 

“没什么不公平的，我的朋友，更出众的外表就也就意味着更危险的处境。好比说瓦拉斯，根本没人会多看他一眼。”贾拉索再次转过修长的脖子，顾影自怜地欣赏着自己那条足以让身披卡拉图蕾丝的新婚少女嫉妒到咬碎牙齿的大尾巴，“不像伯殷永，在发现该怎么飞得足够高之前，他好几次险些被猎人抓走充当猎鹰了。”

“我好饿。”崔斯特突然说。就像被施放了沉默术一般，四只鸟顿时闭上了嘴；金穆瑞和莱基紧紧贴在一起，恩崔立钻进了竹枝深处，就连（以鸟类标准而言）体型惊人的贾拉索都不安地缩了缩脖子，头顶的羽冠一阵乱颤。

凯蒂叹了口气。

“你们是怎么解决食物问题的？”她询问曾经的卓尔佣兵。

“果实和草籽在夏天的森林里随处可见。”贾拉索指出，“即便对卓尔来说，它们也算不上是难以下咽的食物。”

“你那两个惹人生厌的走狗怎么办？颜色鲜艳的鸟类都是吃昆虫的。”恩崔立从竹枝里探出了一点儿。

“哦？”贾拉索歪了歪脑袋，“这还真是闻所未闻。”

“难道说你吃了苍蝇和蟑螂？”金穆瑞难以置信。

“还真是适合iblith的食物。”莱基若有所思。

“我什么都没吃！”恩崔立尖叫，“我只不过复述了某个蠢货的原话，他说这话时还赌上了梅莉凯游侠的名誉！”

“他可没想到竟然有人会蠢到相信敌人的话。”崔斯特反唇相讥。

换做平常的杀手，只怕早已抽出兵刃和卓尔拼命了，但现在的恩崔立只能恶狠狠地瞪着曾经的宿敌，束手无策。

“拜托崔斯特，你已经快饿死了，”凯蒂急忙插话，“别把最后的力气浪费在吵架上！”

“不远处就有个小镇。”贾拉索提议，“就算抓不住老鼠和麻雀，你还可以去翻翻垃圾桶。”

“反正全魔索布莱都知道你喜欢垃圾（iblith）。”莱基应和道。

崔斯特腾地站了起来。

“祈祷我饿死吧，莱基，否则我一有机会就吃掉你。”他用淡紫色的双眼紧盯住树上的黄色小鸟，瞳孔眯成了两条细缝，“你已经在20分钟内超越阿提密斯·恩崔立登上我的食谱榜首了。”

“看在你发下如此宏愿的份儿上，我不妨告诉你个绝佳的食物来源。”恩崔立说；两名宿敌在面对共同的敌人时总能配合良好，“吃饱了之后可别让我失望，崔斯特·杜垩登。”

 


End file.
